herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pega
Pega (ペガ?) is an Alien Pegassa (ぺガッサ星人 Pegassa Seijin?) and one of the supporting characters of Ultraman Geed. An alien boy who sought refuge in Riku Asakura, he becomes one of the youth's supporter. While usually staying indoors, Pega would use the Dark Zone to enter Riku's shadow when walking outdoors. History Ultraman Geed At some point at an unknown time, Pega was left homeless and met Riku in his middle school years, who was able to hear his cry whereas other humans could not. Riku secretly sheltered the alien in his house and had accidentally serving as the "third wheel" to Moa Aizaki's "date" with the boy. As Riku grew up and started his job at Haruo's Galaxy Market, Pega helps him to stay afloat by having an internal business of creating artificial flowers. As a result of Skull Gomora's attack on Ginga Market and the Nebula House, the two were left homeless with neither of Riku's friends were able to help him. It was then where the two met RE.M., who provided them the access to an underground base and revealed Riku's true heritage as an Ultraman. Although originally timid, Pega was more supportive to Riku's decision as an Ultraman, later on accepting Laiha Toba into their base as they christen it the new Nebula House. After learning of AIB's existence, Pega would properly introduce himself to Moa, Riku's own childhood friend as she quickly warms up to him after seeing how he would keep both Riku and Laiha's relationship in control. Powers and Weapons * Dark Zone (ダークゾーン Dāku Zōn?): The standard abilities of all Alien Pegassa, Pega is capable of hiding within shadows as means of camouflage. * Intelligence: Although the true extent is unknown, Pega is presented as a prodigy of his own age. This may implied to be a part of his race's pride for their superiority in science and technology. ** Technical Skills: At one point, he claims to be able to fix a refrigerator, though Riku forbids him to preserve his alien nature. ** Linguistic Skills: Pega was shown capable of understanding foreign languages, deciphering a Spanish letter sent to Leito. Trivia * Being a juvenile of his race, Pega's eye stalks are shorter and less outstretched and its eyes are completely circular rather than more ovular. The yellow portion is also raised more towards the neck then being on the chest. This feature is also more yellow than past versions and is smaller as well. * His name shares the similar name as Alien Pega, whom too is also originally from Ultraseven like the Pegassa. * His voice actress previously voiced Seiji Hokuto in ULTRAMAN motion comic. * In Tsuburaya's commercial for Blu-Ray Ultraman and Ultraseven, Pega claimed the first generation Alien Pegassa from episode 7 of the latter series to be his friend, although he forgotten his name. This may be hinted that Pega was also a resident of Pegassa City, having fled from its destruction by Ultra Garrison and ended up on Earth. ** Most of Pega's traits in the series as well reflected said "comrade", such as being a shrinking violet, having a hard time facing truth and is a talented genius. His side work of selling paper carnations is a reference to the original, who demonstrate an affinity for Anne Yuri's fake flower, to the point of claiming that "Earthling's cultures are no different to Pegassas Category:Ultraman Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Sidekicks Category:Kids Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Magic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Comic Relief Category:Movie Heroes